Ryan (contestant)
Ryan is the winner of Discord Big Brother 1, and also competed on Discord Big Brother 2 and Discord Survivor 1. Ryan is best known for his strong strategical gameplay and his alliance with Wyatt, as well as being one of two players to go to multiple finales. Discord Big Brother 1: At the start of the season, Ryan stated that his strategy was to make himself appear very weak to other houseguests so that he was not considered a target, and quickly gravitated towards fellow houseguest Wyatt as a possible alliance member. During the first week, Ryan was left out of the first vote to get rid of Flash, and was the only person that did not vote him out. In the second HoH competition, Ryan got very lucky and won the competition, essentially throwing his whole strategy out the window. He and Wyatt decided that backdooring houseguest Raven was the best move for their game, and nominated two pawns in their place. After Raven was put up as a replacement nominee following the Veto ceremony, Ryan told Raven that he was not going home, even though he knew the plan was to vote Raven out. While Ryan was working on backdooring Raven, the rest of the house did not believe him when he said he wasn't trying to win the competiton, and they all decided to target Ryan after that week. The next week, Meow won HoH, and decided to make Ryan and Wyatt the final nominations. Wyatt, fearing Ryan would be the one leaving, decided that he had a better chance to win any possible jury comebacks and decided to self-evict (however, Wyatt was deemed ineligible to compete in comebacks, and was made a permanent member of the jury). In the final 8, after Asia won HoH, Ryan knew he was the target, and after finding himself on the block next to Dry, Ryan was able to convince Meow, Kris, and Kiiaran to save him, and pulled off one of the biggest blindsides in Discord Games history, sending Dry packing after a 3-2 vote. After that, Meow took out Caleb, seemingly securing a final 4 alliance between Kiiaran, Kris, Ryan, and Meow. Dry came back in the game after Jury comebacks, but Ryan decided that now was his chance to take complete control of the game. Once Asia won HoH, Ryan was able to convince Asia not to nominate him or his allies, and nominate Dry and Iconic instead. However, when Iconic won the Power of Veto, Asia chose Meow as the replacement nominee. Kris and Kiiaran decided not to tell Ryan about the plan to take out Meow, and Ryan was blindsided with a 3-1 vote. After Kris won HoH, Ryan was afraid he was at the bottom, so he reached out to Iconic and Dry and proposed a final 3 alliance with them. While Kris's target was Iconic or Dry that week, Ryan was able to convince Kris that Asia should be nominated, and he and Dry blindsided Kris and Kiiaran by voting out Asia instead of Iconic in a 2-1 vote. Dry won the F5 HoH, and Ryan cemented his alliance with Dry by voting out Kris instead of Kiiaran in the final 5 in a 2-0 vote. In the final 4, Ryan nominated Dry and Kiiaran, but when Kiiaran won the PoV and took Dry out Ryan was stunned. However, Ryan was able to take out Iconic in the Final 3 and put himself in the finale versus Kiiaran. Ryan campaigned to the jury that he played an incredible strategic game, and basically carried Kiiaran to the end. In the end, Ryan got the jury votes and was able to win in a close 5-4 vote.